In wireless networking, a wireless communication device (WCD) may be assigned resources of at least one wireless coverage area. Using these resources, the WCD may communicate with a radio access network (RAN), as well as other devices. In some deployments, the RAN may define wireless coverage areas on more than one frequency. Further, the wireless coverage areas defined on different frequencies may exhibit different utilizations.